Full Moon
by meryelde
Summary: Uma série de acontecimentos estranhos assombra os feiticeiros. As provas de que o Herdeiro de Voldemort existe realmente e os homicídios e roubos de um novo assassino, o Corvo, instalam o medo na população, e apenas dois jovens os podem parar.
1. lembranças

Title: Full Moon

Autor: Mery Mirie

Disclaimer: Ideias pertencem a J.K.Rowling

* * *

A brisa marinha levava o leve odor da maresia para dentro do velho casarão que já se erguia naquela falésia há mais de um século. Outras pessoas já se teriam mudado daquela velha casa carcomida pela humidade e pela brisa, mas as que viviam lá naquele momento (e desde a construcção da casa) estavam habituadas à suave rebentação das ondas nas rochas escarpadas, ao pequeno múrmurio da brisa matinal passando por entre as fendas da casa e aos longos passeios pela costa, com os pés descalços, pisando a areia e entraçando-a por entre os dedos.  
A família Bole era conhecida pela sua importância no Ministério da Magia, na ala da justiça. Eion Bole era um importante e aclamado juiz que raramente estava tranquilo em casa, sempre fechado no seu escritório, pois tinha processos para adiar ou para ponderar. Já era velho e cansado; desde o suícidio da mulher há 13 anos atrás que os seus vastos cabelos ruivos se tornaram grisalhos e quebradiços. Na realidade, toda a gente naquela casa tinha entristecido com o suicídio de Selena Bole, ela era o espírito da casa, alegre, divertida, e com um sentido de humor fantástico. Além disso era uma mulher muito bela, com uma vasta cabeleira ruiva e encaracolada, e tinha uma pele pálida e uniforme como o leite. Selena relacionava tudo com o mar, sempre que o seu marido queria fazer uma viagem durante o verão ou queria ir à Copa Mundial de Quidditch, ela respondia-lhe que o mar tinha correntes invísiveis que a prendiam aquela casa e que nunca saíria de lá até à sua morte. Na verdade, na aldeia perto do casarão Bole dizia-se que ela era uma encarnação de uma sereia e que se a afastassemos do mar ela morreria seca e dolorosamente. E foi assim que ela morreu, atirou-se de uma falésia escarpada, entoando um canto antes de cair ruidosamente no mar; talvez ainda esteja viva, talvez se tenha transformado realmente numa sereia.  
Niamh tinha dois anos quando ela morreu, e Jonathan tinha cinco. Os dois eram confundidos como gémeos, tinham o mesmo cabelo ruivo encaracolado e os grandes olhos cinzentos escuros e sem expressão. No entanto tinham idades diferentes, e Niamh era a filha preferida da mãe, porque ela também adorava dar longos passeios matinais aventurando-se pelas rochas, subindo-as e descendo-as agilmente. Os seus primeiros passos foram na Duna Secreta, onde Selena e Niamh guardavam o objecto que mais gostavam dentro duma caixa de madeira e depois a enterravam junto à duna, marcando o local com um lindo seixo preto brilhante.  
Jonathan era o filho preferido do pai, talvez por ser mais velho e mais forte, ou talvez por Eion ver nele a sua figura mais jovem, um rapaz alto e delgado com um volumoso cabelo ruivo pelos ombros. Ele foi ensinado a trabalhar desde muito cedo, quando Selena morreu Eion obrigou Jonathan a aprender a ler e a escrever e a estudar os manuscritos dos antigos processos. Talvez fosse por isso que Jonathan tivesse desenvolvido uma personalidade fria e calculista. Quando Niamh era pequena, convidava Jonathan para dar passeios na praia, ao que ele respondia que aquilo era uma estupidez e fechava-lhe a porta da biblioteca na cara. Niamh chorava muitas vezes por isso, limpando as suas lágrimas no avental de Aurora, a cozinheira da casa que para Niamh era a única pessoa com quem podia brincar e com quem podia aprender mais algumas palavras para dizer.  
Damian tinha chegado ao casarão quando Niamh tinha três anos de idade. Aurora disse-lhe que dali em diante ele era hóspede na casa, porque ele não tinha nenhum lugar para ficar e porque Eion teve compaixão dele. Na verdade, Niamh viu que ele tinha a personalidade que o pai gostava numa pessoa, lutador, sensato e egocêntrico. Foi dado a Damian o quarto de Selena, com uma cama de dossel em tons de azul, as paredes pintadas com animais marinhos e ondas, um grande armário em pinho com um espelho ferrujento num dos lados e o chão em madeira. O ar ainda exalava o odor da pele de Selena, e quando Niamh tinha insónias ia muitas vezes dormir aquele quarto, fechando os olhos e pensando que a mãe estava ali perto.  
Pela primeira vez na vida Niamh teve ciúmes de alguém, agora ela não podia entrar naquele quarto quando quisesse ou pegar nas roupas da mãe. Damian instalou-se rapidamente no quarto e toda a gente da casa se dirigiu a ele para lhe explicar as regras básicas e para lhe dizer a forma de pagamento do quarto. Uma das regras básicas para crianças como Niamh e Darian era de estar dentro do quarto antes do décimo toque do relógio de cuco que estava na sala de bailes. Uma outra regra era a de não sair da propriedade sem pedir autorização de Eion e a última era a de não arranjar confusões com os habitantes da aldeia, da casa, ou com qualquer pessoa. Niamh ficou curiosa quanto à forma de pagamento, mesmo com três anos ela já era muito inteligente para a idade e sinceramente não saberia onde um rapaz de quatro anos sem lugar para ficar iria arranjar o dinheiro. As suas dúvidas desvaneceram-se quando o seu pai entrou imponente no quarto, olhando para a cama de dossel e sentindo os olhos molhados. Damian teria de pagar o quarto fazendo o que lhe Eion e o mordomo Boris lhe diziam, por exemplo, limpar algumas alas da casa, estudar os processos de Eion ou até fazer a jardinagem e ajudar a preparar a comida. Damian concordou com o proposto, afinal, ele não tinha nenhum lugar para ficar e qualquer coisa era tolerável em troca de uma cama fofa e de um prato de sopa.  
Niamh e Damian não olhavam um para o outro durante os primeiros meses, limitavam-se a dizer bom-dia ou boa-tarde quando se cruzavam. Às vezes, Niamh esgueirava-se à noite até ao quarto de Damian e punha-lhe na cama baratas que encontrava na praia e no jardim da casa. Depois escondia-se debaixo da cama esperando que ele acordasse com cócegas. Na verdade, o plano só foi bem-sucedido uma vez, das outras vezes só restava uma barata na cama e Damian esmagava-a com a mão e voltava a adormecer. Na única vez que ele gritou, e também a última, saltou rapidamente da cama, pegando num livro grosso que tinha sob a mesa de cabeceira e matando-as aos magotes. Claro que no fim Damian descobriu Niamh a rir debaixo da cama, e os dois lutaram ferozmente no quarto até chegar Aurora e os separar. A cozinheira obrigou-os a pedirem desculpas um ao outro e a darem um beijo na cara. Niamh, orgulhosa como era, recusou-se a pedir desculpas, dizendo que foi ele que tinha começado tudo por ter vindo viver para aquela casa. Damian virou as costas a Niamh e praguejou que não pediria desculpas a uma aberração. Aurora revirou os olhos e obrigou-os a darem um beijo na cara à força. E desde aí que Damian e Niamh ficaram amigos inseparáveis, escapando-se da casa para ir brincar na praia enquanto Aurora se desculpava que eles estavam a estudar na cave. E Niamh mudou completamente a opinião sobre Damian, ele era bastante parecido com ela. Os dois faziam grandes corridas pela praia (claro que Damian ganhava sempre), mas chegavam ao fim exaustos e a rirem-se um do outro. Uma vez, Niamh mostrou a Damian a Duna Secreta, com a condição de não a mostrar a ninguém e de pegar num objecto dele e pô-lo dentro da caixa. Damian tirou desajeitadamente a tampa da caixa e pegou numa pequena pulseira feita de conchas do mar que estava lá dentro. "Isso foi a minha mãe que fez para mim" respondeu Niamh enquanto Daiman a poisava outra vez na caixa. Depois ele pegou numa fotografia velha e amarrotada onde estava uma mulher de cabelos ruivos muito bela e um homem magro e de vastos cabelos ruivos também. "Quem são" perguntou ele. Niamh sussurrou baixinho que era a sua mãe e o seu pai no dia do casamento. Damian poisou a foto e fechou a caixa. "Ainda não puseste nada dentro da caixa" lamentou-se Niamh, abrindo-a de novo e pegando-a com as suas mãozitas pequenas. Damian tirou um colar do pescoço em ouro com uma medalha também desse metal. "O que está escrito na medalha" indagou Niamh pegando nela e lendo-a lentamente, pois ainda não conseguia ler muito bem. "Gritarei teu nome para que as colinas ressoem e transformem o balbuciar do vento em um grito: 'Damian'..." respondeu Damian, pondo a medalha dentro da caixa e fechando-a abruptamente. Niamh enterrou a caixa sobre a duna sem dizer uma única palavra.  
Então, quando Niamh fez os sete anos, Eion arranjou uma mulher, Morgaine Le Fay. Ela era bastante nova e tinha longos cabelos lisos e castanhos. Morgaine era também muito severa e agia por trás das costas. Niamh e Damian sabiam que Morgaine os odiava e que ela só iria casar com Eion para ganhar prestígio e dinheiro. Mas eles não se atreveriam a falar disso a Eion, eram de certeza castigados severamente e Damian podia ter o risco de ser expulso de casa.  
Passados uns meses, Morgaine Le Fay passou a ser Morgaine Bole, e partilhava o seu quarto com o de Eion. Niamh e Damian teriam de ter mais cuidado quando quisessem sair da propriedade para dar um passeio pela praia, agora seriam mais dois olhos a vigiá-los.  
Jonathan, por outro lado, quando chegava a casa de Hogwarts, passava os dias inteiros enfiado na biblioteca atrás de um monte de livros sobre a história da magia e sobre processos jurídicos. Niamh não se importava que ele estivesse longe da família, afinal não tinha criado nenhuns laços de amizade com ele, limitavam-se a dizer bom-dia ou boa-tarde. Jonathan tinha entrado cedo demais para Hogwarts, ele era um rapaz irrequieto em casa e passava os dias perguntando coisas que nem Eion sabia responder. Todas as férias ele chegava com várias nódoas negras espalhadas por todo o corpo, desculpando-se que as tinha feito na aula de vôo. Damian, que tinha sete anos, já não acreditava nas palavras dele, pois um dia tinha visto claramente no braço de Jonathan uma marca de uma mão. Os alunos mais velhos do primeiro ano ou até de outros anos deviam-lhe bater por ele ser o mais novo aluno da escola e também por saber mais coisas que alguns alunos do 7º ano. Lia-se claramente no olhar de Morgaine que ela tinha uma perdição por Jonathan, sempre que este lhe pedia alguma coisa ou se queixava de alguém era sempre Morgaine que lá estava para o defender. Uma vez Jonathan queixou-se que Niamh e Damian estavam a fazer demasiado barulho no corredor, Morgaine pegou nos dois pelas orelhas e deixou-os na rua a dormir ao relento, fazendo com que Jonathan olhasse satisfatoriamente pela janela da biblioteca. Eion só os descobriu na manhã seguinte, culpando Boris pelo ocorrido e diminuindo o seu salário.  
Damian completou os 11 anos num ápice, parecia que tinha sido há uma semana que ele tinha chegado aquele casarão, com um físico escarninho, fraco e sujo. Ele tinha-se tornado num belo rapazinho de cabelo loiro cortado curto e de pequenos olhos mel atentos e espertos. Niamh não percebia porque é que ele tinha de se ir embora para Hogwarts e ela não, perguntando várias vezes a Aurora porque é que ela não podia ir com ele. Aurora respondia-lhe pacientemente que ela teria tempo para brincar com ele em Hogwarts, mas no próximo ano, que ela era muito nova e frágil para entrar para aquela escola. Por outro lado, Damian andava ansioso que chegasse o primeiro de Setembro, assim poderia ver se as suas expectativas sobre Hogwarts eram as que imaginava. E finalmente tinha chegado o dia, Damian iria finalmente para Hogwarts. Niamh, Eion, Morgaine e Jonathan acompanhavam-no até à estação, onde Damian e Jonathan embarcariam no Expresso de Hogwarts. Niamh abraçou-se a Damian, pedindo-lhe que não a deixasse sozinha com o pai e a madrasta. "Eu não te deixo sozinha, Sereia" respondeu-lhe Damian docemente, puxando-lhe um dos caracóis do cabelo "Vai buscar o medalhão e lê a frase sempre que quiseres lembrar-te de mim". Sereia, esse era o apelido com que Damian tratava Niamh gentilmente, talvez por ela ter aprendido a nadar sozinha contra as ondas do mar quando tinha cinco anos. E foi Niamh que lhe tinha ensinado como nadar de bruços ou como mergulhar e abrir os olhos dentro de água para admirar os pequenos peixes que fugiam para o alto-mar ou para ver os pequenos seixos e conchas de várias cores. Numa dessas aulas, Damian tinha descoberto um búzio debaixo de água e desde então que esse búzio estava também guardado na caixa junto à Duna Secreta, para que eles se lembrassem mais tarde da sua união. E então a sirene do comboio tocou, Damian correu para ele e apanhou-o mesmo a tempo, acenando tristemente a Niamh enquanto o comboio se afastava da estação.  
Esse ano tinha passado vagarosamente para Niamh, Eion e Morgaine não a deixavam sair de casa e obrigavam-na a estudar obsesivamente os livros do primeiro ano que eles já lhe tinham comprado há muito tempo. Ela sentia-se presa numa sala com uma abóbada folheada a ouro e com o tecto muito alto, com fileiras e fileiras de livros que iam desde o chão até baterem no tecto. Era a maior ala da casa, a biblioteca, onde maior parte da família passava o tempo. "O conhecimento é a base. Quando se tiver o conhecimento constrói-se a personalidade conforme se apetecer" dizia Eion a Jonathan várias vezes, e naquele ano também o começava a dizer a Niamh. Naquele ano Niamh soube realmente o que era sentir saudades de alguém, não que ela não tivesse também saudades da mãe, mas ela nem sequer se lembrava do toque dela ou da sua voz. Chorava muitas vezes à noite por Damian, era tudo entediante e monótomo, Damian não estava ali para a defender das perguntas e dos exageros de Morgaine como era habitual ele fazer. Numa dessas noites, Niamh tinha escrito uma carta dirigida a Damian para pôr na caixa. Ela pensou que talvez ele a ouvisse, Niamh pensava que aquela caixa tinha algum tipo de feitiço que sempre que a abria ela se enchia de alegria. "Anjo, se estiveres a ouvir-me dá-me um sinal. Volta rápido para casa, o papá e a Morgana cara da banana obrigam-me a estudar e não me deixam voltar para a praia. Deves ter sentido a minha falta, eu nunca mais peguei na tua medalha e a li, mas não foi por minha culpa! Juro! Mas amanhã vou pedir a Aurora que me proteja para depois eu ir falar um bocadinho contigo e deixar esta carta na nossa caixa. Sinto-me tão frágil e desprotegida, sempre que vou à aldeia com a Morgaine para fazer compras os rapazes e as raparigas mais velhos que eu começam a mandar-me areia e a fazer pouco de mim. Tenho a certeza que se estivesses lá comigo não lhes admitias isso! Um beijinho da Sereia" era assim a carta que Niamh tinha escrito, e no dia seguinte foi pô-la na caixa e releu infinitas vezes a frase da medalha de Damian. Não tinha conseguido falar com o Anjo, então ele mentira-lhe, Niamh enfureceu e voltou para casa nervosa. Insultou Aurora e entrou no seu quarto fechando a porta com força. Demorou muitas semanas para que saísse do quarto, os dias eram todos reservados ao choro e às lamentações. Aurora preparava-lhe refeições ligeiras e passava-lhas por baixo da porta, mas não conseguia falar com ela. Eion e Morgaine exigiram que ela abrisse a porta, mas Niamh negou pela primeira vez ao seu pai alguma coisa. Ela não queria saber de nada nem ninguém, tinha entrado numa depressão profunda e a sua única alegria era a vista da janela para o mar e o suave grasnar das gaivotas pela manhã.  
Foi numa dessas manhãs que Niamh ouviu um miar vindo da areia, ela levantou-se rapidamente e correu até à janela vendo se estava algum gato lá embaixo ou se era alguma brincadeira de alguém da aldeia. Mas realmente estava lá um gato persa, sentado sobre a areia e lambendo as patas. Niamh pegou num casaco de lã, abriu a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas em madeira que rangiam e denunciavam a sua saída do quarto. Saíu pela porta das traseiras que dava entrada na praia, passando por Aurora e cumprimentando-a timidamente. O gato era, afinal, uma gata. Tinha pelagem curta e castanha clara e a ponta da cauda e das orelhas com um castanho mais escuro. Os olhos eram redondos e azuis como uma lagoa pouco profunda. Niamh pegou nela ao colo e reparou numa pequena mancha escura na testa que tinha a forma de uma lua. "Vais-te chamar Moony" disse-lhe, levando-a para o casarão. Morgaine reprovou logo a ideia de ter um animal dentro de casa, dizendo que era uma carga de trabalhos e de despesas. Niamh pensou que Eion também iria reprovar, já que ele seguia os pensamentos da madrasta, mas não, o juiz olhou de esguelha para a gata e Niamh viu que aquele animal lhe lembrava vagamente alguma coisa familiar. Eion permitiu que Niamh ficasse com a gata, com a condição de que ela trataria de tudo o que estivesse relacionado com ela. A ruiva abraçou o pai como nunca tinha feito desde à muito tempo e este corou, fazendo com que Morgaine esboçasse um riso hipócrito.  
Niamh tinha arranjado uma nova amiga enquanto Damian não voltava ao velho casarão. Ela partilhava com Moony todos os seus segredos e tristezas, brincava com ela e durante o Inverno passava tardes junto à lareira com um livro na mão e Moony do seu lado. Às vezes, pensava ela, parecia que Moony percebia exactamente o que Niamh dizia, só lhe faltava falar. Aurora ajudava Niamh a arranjar alguns restos de comida para dar a Moony e também desculpava-a quando a gata arranhava ou estragava algum objecto da casa. A chegada de Moony também era uma boa desculpa para Niamh fugir para a praia, porque dentro de casa não havia caixotes de areia. Como era bom sentir todos os dias aquele toque áspero da areia percorrendo os pés, como era bom abrir todo os dias a caixa e ler a mensagem no medalhão de Damian, tentando em vão contactar com ele. Mesmo com o tempo frio de Inverno, a Sereia não deixava de fazer as coisas habituais, como nadar nas ondas turbulentas daquele mar ou fazer corridas com Moony na areia. Todos os dias, quando ela voltava à praia, ainda permaneciam na areia as pegadas que as duas deixaram no dia anterior, de tantas vezes pisarem o mesmo sítio ou percorrerem o mesmo trilho entre as dunas. Talvez Moony fosse aquele sinal de Damian que ela pediu na carta. Afinal a caixa era verdade, ele podia-a ouvir.  
As férias de Verão tinham chegado, e Eion anunciou que iria buscar Damian e que chegaria dentro de algumas horas. Niamh estava ansiosa e feliz que o seu velho amigo chegasse, passava sempre no salão de bailes para contar as horas pelo relógio de cuco. Aurora teve de levar o almoço ao salão, pois Niamh estava com os olhos fixos nos ponteiros do relógio e naquele ruidoso tic-tac. A campainha da casa era um rugido de um leão, e quando Niamh o ouviu saltou do salão e correu pela casa inteira até chegar à porta principal, que dava para um caminho de terra batida que se dirigia à aldeia. Escondeu-se atrás de Boris porque tinha vergonha de ver Damian tão directamente. A porta abriu-se repentinamente e do outro lado estava o seu pai, com as mãos poisados sobre os ombros de Damian, ou pelo menos ela achava que era ele. Damian modificara imenso desde há um ano atrás, já não estava preso num corpo de criança e os traços da cara e do corpo começaram a tornar-se mais adultos. Não estava de acordo com um livro que ela tinha lido na biblioteca da casa, segundo o livro, os rapazes deviam modificar-se aos quatorze anos e não aos onze ou doze. Damian entrou timidamente no casarão, e cumprimentou vagorosamente Niamh com a cabeça. O seu cabelo loiro estava mais comprido e tomava jeitos ondulados e ele estava dois palmos mais alto que Niamh. Ela retribuíu-lhe o cumprimento com gratidão, mostrando um sorriso afável.  
Durante o jantar dessa noite é que Niamh tinha percebido o quanto Damian tinha mudado. A sua voz tornara-se mais grossa e ele tinha modos mais adultos. O Damian que ela se tinha despedido há um ano atrás não era aquele, o outro era muito mais brincalhão e sorridente, este novo Damian era sério e adulto, Niamh não gostava disso. Depois de jantar, a ruiva convidou-o a fazer uma corrida até à praia. "Isso é muito infantil Niamh, deixa-me descansar no primeiro dia em que aqui estou" tinha respondido Damian friamente. Ele já nem sequer a tratava carinhosamente por Sereia, agora ele era só o Damian e ela era só a Niamh, que graça tinha isso? Mais tarde soube por Aurora que ele tinha sido escolhido para Slytherin, e que toda a gente que entrava nessa equipa amadurecia mais rapidamente e tornava-se fria e sem escrúpulos. Niamh perdeu toda a vontade que tinha em entrar para aquela escola, não queria se tornar adulta, queria continuar a correr pela praia com Damian e queria continuar a abrir a caixa secreta e a contarem segredos um ao outro. Mas, de uma maneira ou outra, ela teria de ir para Hogwarts.  
No ano seguinte ela tinha finalmente completado os 11 anos e foi para Hogwarts com Damian e com Jonathan. Ela ansiava pelo menos ficar na mesma equipa que o seu Anjo, para que os dois pudessem amadurecer ao mesmo tempo; mas não, ela foi escolhida para Ravenclaw, para a equipa do seu irmão. Moony foi deixada em casa esse ano por própria opção de Niamh, não queria que ela fosse porque tinha medo que ela também amadurecesse como Damian. Ao príncipio, ela tinha medo de tudo e de todos, tinha medo de todos aqueles professores e alunos novos, daqueles novos feitiços e poções que tinha de aprender e de novas regras que não eram tão rígidas como no casarão. Mas logo habituou-se, e amadureceu, na verdade.  
Passados dois anos ela tornara-se mais alta e com mais curvas, a cara deixava a sua forma redonda e gorda para se tornar fina e magra, mas uma coisa que nunca mudou nela foi o seu longo cabelo ruivo volumoso e as suas sardas sobre os olhos. À medida que passavam os anos ela começara-se a aproximar outra vez de Damian como antigamente, mas desta vez com novas brincadeiras e temas de conversa. Eles passavam o tempo a conversar sobre os professores que odiavam, ou sobre aquele rapaz ou rapariga que era bonito (Niamh odiava quando Damian achava alguém bonita) e depois batiam um no outro e riam-se.  
Mas o passado não interessa, o passado traz e leva mágoas. O passado pode ter sido medonho ou alegre para várias pessoas, mas pode-se sempre tentar outra vez no presente ou no futuro. No presente é que se contrói o futuro e se reconstrói o passado, e quando erramos alguma coisa poderemos reconstruí-la outra vez. Mas quando o passado, o presente e o futuro se juntam num só é impossível alterar o decurso dos acontecimentos, porque eles já foram previstos há muito tempo, por uma antiga profecia ou até por algum adivinho. Mas a força, a determinação e o amor fazem milagres, mesmo quando é impossível havê-los. 


	2. corvo

O mesmo som do grasnar das gaivotas e o das ondas batendo ferozmente contra as rochas escarpadas era o mesmo de todas as manhãs. Por vezes ouvia-se um leve miar vindo da cozinha do casarão ou então um uivo nas noites de lua cheia. Eion ainda não tinha descoberto quem era o lobisomem que passava por aquelas paragens, mas proíbia vivamente a todos os habitantes do casarão Bole de sair nas noites de lua cheia.  
Niamh abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para as traves de madeira que seguravam o telhado da casa, já estavam ali desde que ela nasceu e nunca sofreram nenhuma alteração ou restauração. Os lençóis roçavam-lhe na cara, ela adorava dormir com a cabeça tapada com os cobertores, sentia-se de alguma maneira mais protegida. As cortinas em veludo do seu quarto abriram-se de par em par, entrando uma golfada de luz no quarto e fazendo com que se visse o pó pairar sobre os móveis. Os olhos de Niamh começaram a doer e ela fechou-os.  
- Vamos menina Bole... -encorajou Gertrude, uma das empregadas no casarão que ia acordar Niamh todas as manhãs de forma rude.- Já a acordei cinco minutos mais tarde porque tive dó de si, estava a dormir tão bem.  
Niamh resmungou qualquer coisa e virou-se de costas para a luz, como habitualmente ela fazia todas as manhãs em que não lhe apetecia sair da cama. Sobretudo aquela, na noite anterior ela não tinha conseguido dormir com a ansiedade do primeiro dia de aulas do quinto ano.  
- Menina! -exclamou Gertrude, pondo as mãos na cintura em sinal de desaprovamento. De seguida aproximou-se da cama de casal de Niamh e puxou todos os lençóis para trás, fazendo com que a ruiva acordasse com o frio. O lençol que envolvia o colchão era listrado com riscas amarelas claras e brancas, combinando com os desenhos em branco e amarelo do edredon. O quarto era todo ele em tons creme e bêges com o chão em soalho.  
- Só mais cinco minutos... -resmungou Niamh, abraçando-se à almofada que já começava a ficar com a forma da sua cabeça.  
Gertrude pegou no copo de vidro vazio e com pequenas gotículas de água no fundo e nas bordas que estava poisado na mesa de cabeceira. Antes de ir dormir, Niamh pedia a Aurora que lhe desse um copo com água para não ter de descer as escadas ruidosas durante a noite.  
- O seu pai vai ficar chateado consigo, a menina Bole sabe bem que ele não gosta de esperar e que hoje tem um julgamento à mesma hora que o comboio parte, têm de ser deixados mais cedos na estação! -alertou a empregada, abrindo as janelas com a mão que tinha disponível, fazendo com que o cheiro a maresia desse uma nova frescura ao quarto.  
Niamh gostava deste cheiro, fazia-lhe lembrar os velhos tempos quando corria pela praia e nadava nas água turbulentas. Aquela era a última manhã em que sentiria aquele odor fresco e revigorante, depois estaria um ano sem o poder cheirar novamente. A ruiva abriu lentamente os olhos e esfregou-os com os nós dos dedos. Depois sentou-se na cama, com os braços ao lado do corpo, mirando a cómoda em pinho com puxadores envoltos numa leve película de ouro.  
- Não te preocupes Gertrude, hoje não vou tomar banho antes de ir para Hogwarts, tomo-o lá. -disse Niamh, coçando o cimo da sua cabeça enquanto andava desajeitadamente até à empregada.  
- Mas, menina!... -exclamou Gertrude, pegando numa madeixa despenteada e encaracolada do cabelo de Niamh.- O seu cabelo está uma lástima! Veja, até fica pendurado no ar!  
Niamh deu uma leve palmada na mão de Gertrude, e a empregada largou a madeixa de cabelo, fazendo uma careta para a menina Bole.  
- Para essas ocasiões existem os feitiços...-e quando Gertrude abriu a boca para discordar de alguma coisa, Niamh continuou.- Sim, eu sei que eu não posso fazer feitiços fora de Hogwarts até ter os dezoito anos, mas tu podes.  
Gertrude bufou e ergueu o sobrolho, de seguida pegou numa linda fita escarlate que estava poisada na mesa do toucador e entregou-a a Niamh.  
- Tome, ate os seus cabelos enquanto vou deixar o copo lá embaixo e avisar o senhor Bole de que você já está acordada, e trate de se vestir também. E vista-se rápido, não sou coxa a andar!  
Niamh esboçou um sorriso e atou os seus volumosos cabelos atrás, fazendo um coque mal-feito. O ruivo dos seus cabelos fazia o contraste perfeito com o azul celeste da sua camisa de noite. Gertrude fez uma pequena vénia e esgueirou-se pela porta do quarto, fazendo com que o som dos seus sapatos de salto-alto fizessem eco por todo o compartimento.  
Niamh escolheu como roupa uma camisa branca clássica, uma saia de ganga pelo joelho desbotada na parte da frente e os sapatos do uniforme que estavam completamente novos e envernizados. Na verdade, ela não gostava de andar de saias, as suas pernas eram muito magras e pálidas e ninguém iria olhar para elas ou, se olhassem, era para murmurar com o acompanhante que aquelas pernas eram tão magras e deselegantes que até metia impressão olhar. Depois, Niamh verificou se estava tudo o que queria no velho malão de couro usado e gasto da cor verde escuro. Este estava aberto sobre o cadeirão que se encontrava mesmo ao lado da mesa de cabeceira.  
"Algumas peças de roupa, os livros, os pergaminhos, as penas, as duas embalagens de tinta, as penas de fénix, o suor de sapo, o vómito de peixe, as luvas de dragão e o sobretudo de Inverno; sim, acho que está tudo aqui." pensou Niamh enquanto remexia de novo nas coisas da mala. Antes de fechar o malão com as grandes fivelas, Niamh hesitou e vasculhou o quarto com os olhos, vendo se havia alguma coisa que faltava ali. O compartimento estava quase vazio, à excepção dos móveis que ela não podia levar para Hogwarts, apenas um pequeno resto de roupa e os cobertores de Inverno estavam guardados no armário. Mas realmente havia uma coisa que ela se tinha de pôr na bagagem, Niamh esquecera-se completamente de ir buscar no dia anterior a foto da mãe à caixa. Iria buscá-la com Damian antes de seguir para Hogwarts, agora tinha de se preparar para sair de casa.  
A porta recebeu três batidas secas. Niamh clareou a voz e disse um melodioso "Entre.  
- Gertrude quase provocou o caus do vosso pequeno-almoço! -praguejava Aurora, uma pequena senhora de meia-idade gorda e baixíssima com os cabelos castanhos apanhados atrás com uma fita rendada.- Felizmente que ainda me lembrava do feitiço para cancelar aquele! Aquela inesperiente...Onde já se viu entrar pela cozinha dentro com o encantamento activo! -a cozinheira conduziu Niamh até ao banco de veludo do toucador para que a pudesse pentear mais facilmente.- Qualquer pessoa que tenha sanidade mental sabe que nunca se deve entrar numa cozinha onde o encantamento esteja activo! Aquela desmiolada...E imagina tu, para pentear os teus cabelos! Sinceramente pequena...Se eu fosse ao patrão já a tinha despedido há muito tempo!  
Niamh ria baixinho do que Aurora dizia, não era habitual vê-la tão perturbada, normalmente ela era muito paciente e compreensiva. A ruiva olhou para o espelho e mirou as abundantes sardas que lhe passavam sob os olhos, percorrendo a cana do nariz. Ela não se achava nada atraente, preferia ser como Keira Monday, com uns longos cabelos loiros e lisos e os olhos azuis, não daquele cinzento escuro que não tinham profundidade nenhuma e que era abominavelmente feios. Aurora pegou na escova e tentou domar os volumosos e ensarilhados cabelos de Niamh.  
- Os teus cabelos são díficeis de domar, pequena. -confessou, enquanto pegava numa madeixa de cabelo pela raiz e depois fazia uma força enorme com a escova para desembaraçar os nós.- Sais à tua querida mãezinha, ela também tinha o cabelo igual ao teu. Tantas vezes que me pediu para o pentear...Quando toco no teu cabelo e fecho os olhos por vezes penso que é a pequena Selena que está aqui à minha frente.  
- Au! -queixou-se Niamh não só para Aurora fazer o serviço mais delicadamente mas também para acabar aquela conversa sobre a mãe dela por ali. Niamh sabia bem que Selena era igual a ela, exceptuando os olhos cinzentos que saíram ao pai. Por isso Eion não a queria ver muitas vezes, sabia muito bem que todas as noites ele dormia com uma fotografia dela debaixo da almofada sem Morgaine saber disso. E Niamh tinha a certeza de que se Selena voltasse a viver, Eion pediria o divórcio a Morgaine de bom grado.  
Aurora desistiu de tentar penteá-la manualmente e tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso do avental branco bordado com linha azul. Depois exclamou o feitiço para alisar e o cabelo de Niamh tornou-se liso e escorrido e brilhava à luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas.  
- Não sei como é que os Muggles conseguem pentear os cabelos sem a ajuda de magia! -quando Niamh ia abrir a boca para retorquir alguma coisa, Aurora continuou.- Calma, pequena. Daqui a uns minutos ele já volta a ficar encaracolado como tu queres.  
Niamh sorriu satisfeita para o espelho, enquanto Aurora lhe punha a gola da camisa direita e lhe penteava uma última vez os cabelos que passavam as costas. Ela não gostava de ter o cabelo liso, se o pusesse assim para sempre de certo que iria se esquecer da cara da mãe. Claro que a Eion ia lhe agradar a ideia de não ter uma pessoa tão parecida com Selena em casa, mas Niamh gostava dos seus cabelos naturais, encaracolados, fortes e secos. Quando chegava a altura de cortar as pontas do cabelo, ela queria que o cabelo ficasse do comprimento do da mãe e só naquele comprimento, se o cortassem mais que isso ela iria fazer reboliço e ficaria no quarto fechada até o cabelo voltar a crescer. De repente, o cabelo liso e quase colado à cabeça formou um grande tufo de caracóis que lhe caíam pelos ombros, mas desta vez estava mais penteado.  
- Estás a ver Niamh! O teu cabelo é grosso demais para ser liso, passado uns minutos ele volta a encaracolar-se. -disse Aurora, pegando na fita escarlate que Niamh sempre usava e apanhando-lhe o cabelo atrás.  
- O que é o pequeno-almoço Aurora? -indagou Niamh. Depois pegou no frasco rosa de perfume francês e espalhou pelo pescoço e pulsos.  
- O de sempre, leite e pão com manteiga. -respondeu Aurora, afastando-se da cadeira onde Niamh estava sentada para que ela pudesse empurrá-la para trás.  
Niamh levantou-se e fez uma pequena vénia a Aurora. Eion obrigava as pessoas daquela casa a fazer vénias sempre que se despediam de alguém ou queria agradecer por alguma coisa. A ruiva fechou a mala com as fivelas e pegou nela com as duas mãos.  
- Eu ajudava-te pequena, pena que a idade já custa... -lamentou-se Aurora estalando as costas com as mãos.  
Niamh transportou o malão esforçadamente e pediu a Aurora para fechar a porta do seu quarto. Agora era muito mais fácil transportá-la, bastava arrastá-la pelo chão de soalho envernizado naquela manhã por Boris. Niamh poisou-a no chão e começou a arrastá-la com as mãos.  
- Ai meu rico Merlin! Niamh, se Boris te vê a riscar o chão que acabou de envernizar... -alertou Aurora.  
- Ele não vai saber. -respondeu prontamente Niamh com um sorriso maldoso.  
Os corredores daquela casa eram escuros e mórbidos, a cor do papel de parede era muito escura assim como a cor da madeira do chão. O tecto era muito alto e o espaço muito estreito, sem nenhuma tapeçaria ou manto por onde se caminhasse. As paredes tinham vários quadros de antepassados da família e de outras pessoas também, estes últimos eram por vezes presentes de clientes de Eion. Não se conseguia ver o fundo do corredor, onde estavam as escadas para descer para o piso do rés-do-chão.  
- "En garde"! -exclamou um jovem mosqueteiro de longos cabelos e barbas pretas que estava num quadro com um cenário de uma pequena aldeia do século XV.- Quem ousa perturbar o sono de um nobre mosqueteiro que morreu para servir a pátria?  
Niamh olhou para o lado e ergueu o sobrolho, vendo a espada do mosqueteiro apontada para ela.  
- Ele nunca aprende... -disse Aurora, empurrando Niamh pelos ombros para que ela continuasse a andar.  
Aquele mosqueteiro era um dos antepassados da família Bole, e tinha sido morto à traição por um outro mosqueteiro que tinha sido subornado, segundo tinha lido nos arquivos da biblioteca da casa.  
Já se conseguia ver as escadas ao fundo do corredor, Niamh começou a empurrar o malão com mais rapidez e Aurora teve de apressar os seus pequenos passos. Porém, Niamh deteve-se quando viu dois pés enfiados nuns grandes sapatos de salto-alto vermelho berrante. A ruiva olhou lentamente para cima, percorrendo com os olhos o vestido preto e o corpo elegante de alguém jovem.  
- Penso que Eion foi bem claro quando disse que não queria que ninguém estragasse a casa. -relembrou Morgaine, a madrasta de Niamh, com as mãos cruzadas no peito e os lábios franzidos.- Principalmente os corredores que Boris acabou de envernizar. Eion não vai gostar nada de saber isto.  
Aurora avançou para o lado de Niamh e poisou as mãos sobre os seus ombros:  
- Ela não fez por mal senhora Bole...A mala é pesada.  
- Cale-se! -cortou Morgaine, semi-cerrando os olhos e lançando um olhar acusador.- Sua empregada de meia-tigela! Pois, nem sequer consegue fazer comida de jeito! Se fosse a Eion já tinha contratado outra cozinheira com mais experiência e mais vocação, não uma...Uma vagabunda que aprendeu a fazer comida com o lixo.  
Aurora ficou com os olhos brilhantes e segurou um soluço, mexendo nervosamente no seu avental. Niamh começou a ficar com a cara vermelha de fúria, como ela sempre ficava quando se enfurecia com algo ou alguém, apertou os punhos atrás das costas, mirando sempre o chão.  
- Ela não é isso, Senhora Morgaine!... -articulou Niamh, mordendo os lábios com os dentes com tal força que começaram a sangrar.- Ela faz comida boa e pode ter a certeza que era melhor madrasta do que a senhora!  
Morgaine ficou verde de fúria, e aproximou a cara dos olhos de Niamh.  
- Vá-se embora cozinheira, eu preciso de falar com a filha de Eion a sós! -ordenou, sem tirar os olhos de Niamh.  
Aurora fez uma pequena vénia e saiu do local atrapalhadamente, descendo rapidamente as escadas. Morgaine esperou que Aurora chegasse à cozinha para começar a falar com Niamh:  
- Ouve lá sua ladrazinha de mães...Não te admires se Eion gosta mais de mim do que de ti, foste tu que matas-te a queridinha da mulher dele. Sim, ela deve ter ficado tão traumatizada com a filha que teve que até se matou!  
- Isso não é verdade... -murmurou Niamh, com alguns cabelos a levantarem-se. Na verdade, ninguém sabia ao certo a razão porque Selena se suicidou. No dia anterior estava muito feliz pela chegada da véspera de Natal e, na manhã desta, desapareceu e só a deram como morta quando viram as pegadas dela junto à falésia e o mar agitado lá embaixo. Claro que o Natal naquele ano não foi um verdadeiro Natal, Eion não saiu do quarto e a refeição foi singela só com Aurora, Jonathan e Niamh na mesa. Nem sequer houve presentes para ninguém esse ano.  
Morgaine emitiu um pequeno riso enervante e depois apontou o dedo indicador para a face de Niamh:  
- Mas sabes...Ainda bem que se suicidou. Assim eu consegui que Eion se apaixonasse por mim e casasse comigo, e tu sabes bem porque é que eu assediei um velho como o Eion e não um jovem robusto como o Jonathan.  
- Pelo dinheiro. -respondeu Niamh, semi-cerrando os olhos e limpando o sangue dos seus lábios com as costas das mãos.  
Morgaine sorriu torcidamente e não afastou a cara dela. Niamh estava farta de ver aqueles olhos castanhos gélidos e cheios de ódio e aquela cara uniforme e ossuda.  
- Pelo menos aqueles dias inteiros que passaste agarrada aos livros serviram-te para alguma coisa... -disse Morgaine, mexendo apenas os lábios rapidamente.  
- O meu pai vai pedir o divórcio, ele não vai deixar que você fique com o dinheiro...Eu vou-lhe contar!  
Morgaine afastou finalmente a cara e riu alto, olhando para o tecto. Depois olhou Niamh de cima e acrescentou:  
- Em que é que ele vai acreditar? Na palavra de uma filha que ele raramente vê e que sempre que se mete em sarilhos lhe mente, ou na minha palavra?  
Niamh aceitou a derrota por parte de Morgaine, sabia bem que se ela falasse algo sobre isso a Eion ele a punha de castigo por algum tempo. Eion confiava em Morgaine cegamente, e Niamh não percebia porquê, talvez ela tivesse feito um feitiço que o fazia acreditar nela e fazer tudo o que ela queria. As escadas rangeram ao som de passos de sapatos sem salto, Morgaine olhou para trás, mostrando o seu maior sorriso e Niamh desviou-se para o lado para admirar o homem de meia-idade que subia as escadas, o seu pai. Ele já estava velho e cansado, com os seus longos cabelos grisalhos apanhados atrás e com gel no cima da cabeça. Eion andava habitualmente com as mãos juntas atrás das costas, apenas quando se zangava ou quando ficava nervoso é que punha as mãos nos bolsos das calças de fazenda.  
- Niamh fez alguma coisa, mulher? -indagou com a sua voz grossa e rouca, poisando os olhares entre Morgaine e Niamh.  
- Na verdade, e custa-me imenso queixar-me dos teus filhos, mas sim, ela fez. -respondeu falsamente Morgaine enquanto se dirigia para o lado do marido para lhe dar o braço.- Ela arrastou aquele malão pelo corredor acabado de envernizar por Boris, e depois quando eu lhe chamei a atenção, nada de outro mundo é claro, ela começou a insultar-me e a dizer que Aurora era melhor mãe que eu. -ela encenou uma lágrima e um soluço e Eion confortou-a com a mão.  
Niamh não se defendeu, porque sabia perfeitamente que se se defendesse ou disesse uma palavra Eion só iria piorar o castigo. Era sempre igual, Morgaine queixava-se dela, chorava em frente do marido e fazia papel de boa e depois Eion olhava Niamh com olhos acusadores e obrigava-a a ir para a solitária sem comer. E parecia que iria acontecer isso dessa vez também. Eion fraziu o sobrolho e os seus lábios começaram a tremer de nervos, passou as mãos que estavam atrás das costas para o bolso das calças de fazenda pretas. Niamh só o tinha visto naquele estado uma vez, quando ela tinha posto cera no chão para Boris escorregar e partir uma perna.  
- É verdade? -murmurou, aproximando-se de Niamh e pondo-lhe as mãos nos ombros.  
A ruiva mirou os olhos cinzentos escuros do pai e começou a lacrimejar, não poderia oferecer resistência, o castigo iria ser muito pior do que já o era. Eion começou a apertar os ombros dela e Niamh sentiu dor.  
- Sim, pai. -disse Niamh. Morgaine mostrou um riso maldoso e satisfeito e depois mostrou-lhe a língua.  
Eion largou-lhe os ombros e apontou para as escadas com o dedo indicador a tremer.  
- Para a solitária sem pequeno-almoço. Já! -gritou aos ouvidos de Niamh, o que fez com que ela saltasse e fechasse os olhos.- Dois numa manhã já é demais...Anda Morgaine, vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço.  
Eion passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Morgaine e os dois desceram majestosamente as escadas, acompanhados atrás por Niamh que massajava os ombros. O casal seguiu em direcção à sala de jantar e Eion verificou se Niamh se dirigia para o lado contrário, em direcção à solitária.  
A solitária era uma sala como as outras, só que estava vazia e havia apenas uma janela por onde entrava um pouco de ar e de luz, Niamh e Damian foram para ela muitas vezes quando se metiam em sarilhos ou quando enfrentavam Morgaine. Às vezes só permaneciam dentro da sala por uma hora, outras por duas ou três, o máximo que os dois ficaram lá dentro foi precisamente doze horas, porque Eion deu ordem a Boris que só os deixasse sair quando chegasse a casa, o julgamento foi maior do que o que ele pensava e ele acabou por chegar a casa doze horas depois. Niamh parou junto a uma porta de madeira que só se abria pelo lado de fora e rodou a maçaneta dourada. A porta era bastante pesada e forte e rangeu quando Niamh a empurrou para dentro. A solitária era empoeirada e escura, entrando apenas uma pequena frecha de luz que se concentrava num só ponto do chão e que fazia levantar o pó. Um cabelo loiro recebia os raios solares, tornando-se ainda mais brilhante e mais angelical. Era escorrido, comprido e com ondulação, com uma madeixa rebelde à frente que caía sobre os olhos cor de mel. O rapaz estava encostado contra a parede, com as mãos cruzadas na barriga e a cabeça mirando o tecto mal-pintado e cheio de humidade. Estava tão mergulhado nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou que a porta da entrada tinha sido aberta.  
- Damian... -suspirou Niamh enquanto fechava a porta por trás de sim, fazendo com que a sala mergulhasse na escuridão.  
O rapaz baixou a cabeça e tentou fitar os olhos de Niamh no meio da escuridão. Os passos da ruiva ecoaram pela grande sala vazia, e os seus cabelos ruivos embaçados foram iluminados pelos raios de sol.  
- Que aprontaste desta vez, Ni? -indagou Damian pacientemente, levantando-se do chão para ficar dois palmos mais alto que Niamh.  
- Arrastei o malão pelo chão para não ter de carregar aquele peso. -respondeu, encostando-se na parede ao lado de Damian, com os olhos cinzentos poisados no infinito.- E claro, aquela Morgaine tinha que aparecer lá, e insultou Aurora! E disse que ela não era competente e que tinha aprendido a fazer comida com o lixo. -Damian mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo.- Depois eu disse que Aurora seria melhor mãe que ela, e Morgaine mandou-a para a cozinha para ficar a sós comigo. E finalmente aquela ladra disse que só casou com o papá pelo dinheiro e para ficar bem vista, e insultou a minha mãe Damian... -Niamh soluçou e soltou uma lágrima.- Morgaine disse que fui eu que a matei, e penso que ela tem razão. Uma família tão bem parecida e com descendentes tão atraentes e só eu para estragar a má fama e ter nascido horrorosa e baixa! Ela deve se ter suicidado por ter dado à luz uma filha tão feia!  
Damian embrulhou o seu braço pelos ombros de Niamh e puxou-a para o seu peito. Niamh encaixava perfeitamente no corpo de Damian, a sua testa coincidia exactamente com a maçã de adão dele, e muitas vezes Elroy a tinha consolado naquela posição.  
Niamh abraçou a cintura de Damian e começou a chorar descompassadamente, molhando a camisola preta larga de Elroy ensopada em água salgada.  
- Tu não és feia Ni. -consolou Damian, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.- A tua mãe também era baixa como tu, e mesmo assim ninguém a impediu de casar com um dos homens mais bonitos de Hogsmeade.  
- Damian, tu não entendes... -lamentou-se Niamh, enquanto fungava e limpava as lágrimas com os nós dos dedos.- Já olhaste para os meus olhos? Ou para o meu cabelo? E as minhas sardas e o meu corpo infantil? Às vezes preferia morrer!  
Damian apertou-a mais contra si e continuou a afagar o cabelo e as costas dela.  
- Tu tens uns olhos lindos, quem te visse pela primeira vez iria ficar apaixonado por ti por esconderes tanto a profundeza e as emoções do teu olhar. -Damian tentava escolher as palavras certas para fazer com que Niamh se sentisse melhor e com mais auto-estima.- E o teu cabelo é imenso e bonito, muita gente quereria tê-lo. -Elroy pegou numa madeixa de cabelo de Niamh e começou a enrolá-la nos dedos.  
A ruiva afastou-se do peito magro, no entanto protector de Damian. Limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e olhou para os olhos cor de mel dele.  
- Não sei o que era de mim se não me ajudasses. -Niamh estava com uma voz instável de ter chorado.- Tenho-te como um irmão mais velho.  
Ambos sorriram um para o outro e Damian pegou na cintura pouco definida de Niamh e começou a rodá-la no ar, como um pai pega num bebé.  
- E tu serás sempre a minha irmãzinha. -disse Damian. Niamh soltava gargalhadas enquanto voava pelo ar, deixando os dentes brancos e perfeitos (a única coisa que tinha de atraente) espreitando por entre os lábios gretados e mal cuidados. Damian poisou-a no chão e puxou-lhe uma madeixa encaracolada do cabelo ruivo.  
- Ficas mais bonita quando te ris. -confessou.  
Niamh riu e empurrou o ombro dele para trás, insinuando:  
- Mas achas a Ashley mais bonita, não é verdade!  
Niamh sabia que Damian tinha um fraco por ela, Ashley era uma rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos verdes claros, tapados por umas enormes pestanas que fazia parte de Ravenclaw. Desde o quarto ano que Elroy tinha reparado nela e tentado de tudo para a conquistar, claro que Niamh odiava que ele fizesse isso, mas agora já se começava a habituar. Uma vez ele tinha-a convidado para o baile de Natal, mas Guliver já a tinha convidado antes. E Damian ficou uma semana inteira a remoer que tinha de se vingar de Guliver, e conseguiu, na verdade. Com a ajuda de Niamh conseguiram com que ele levasse uma detenção da professora de Runas Antigas, Hermione Granger.  
Damian corou e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Uma das qualidades que Niamh mais apreciava em Elroy era a sua sinceridade, dizia o que pensava e não se importava com o que pensavam, talvez fosse por isso que o tinham posto em Slytherin.  
- E tu? O que é que fizeste desta vez? -indagou Niamh, tentando visualizar a paisagem naquela pequena janela no cimo da parede.  
- O costume, apanharam-me a roubar comida da cozinha. -Damian revirou os olhos e voltou a encostar-se contra a parede, pondo as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans.  
- Porque é que insistes em roubar comida de manhã? -perguntou Niamh, semi-cerrando os olhos.- Porque é que não esperas pelo pequeno-almoço? Desde o príncipio das férias que tens andado assim.  
- Eu tenho fome, e ninguém me dá comida, então tenho de ir buscá-la com as minhas mãos. -disse Damian rispidamente, acabando por ali a conversa.  
Niamh arqueou uma sombracelha e encostou-se igualmente na parede.  
- Tu queres esconder alguma coisa de mim, Anjinho... -divagou a ruiva.- E eu vou descobrir o quê.  
Damian praguejou qualquer coisa e fitou o chão solenemente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, absortos nos seus próprios pensamentos. O silêncio foi cortado de seguida pela voz forte e vibrante de Damian:  
- E tu? Eu vi o modo como olhavas para o James Potter no último dia de aulas.  
Niamh arregalou os olhos e rodou lentamente a cara para o lado. Damian riu-se da expressão dela e desafiou-a com um olhar.  
- Ele é bonito. -afirmou Niamh.- Filho de boas famílias e do Harry Potter, mas tem demasiadas raparigas atrás dele... -Niamh fez uma careta e continuou a fitar o chão.  
- Sei Ni... -disse Damian com sarcasmo, sorrindo torcidamente.  
A porta da solitária abriu-se de repente, com um homem de cabelos grisados vestido com um fraque preto do outro lado. Niamh e Damian tiveram que semi-cerrar os olhos para poderem ver alguma coisa.  
- O pequeno-almoço está servido. -pigarreou Boris, o mordomo da casa, com um tom neutro.  
Os dois jovens olharam um para o outro e apressaram-se a seguir atrás do passo lento de Boris, confrangidos com a autoridade do velho. Os quadros espalhados por aquele corredor diziam coisas como "Que vergonha...Da solitária.." e murmuravam coisas entre si, mas os dois já estavam habituados aquele comportamento, era habitual.  
A sala de jantar era imensa, com um grande candelabro de cristais suspenso no ar, e que deslizava lentamente de um lado para o outro. A mesa tinha espaço para vinte pessoas, e era trabalhada com motivos florais. Eion e Morgaine estavam sentados numa das pontas da mesa, comendo educadamente o pão com manteiga e limpando os lábios antes de poisarem a boca sobre o cálice com o leite fresco. O casal não olhou para os jovens quando estes entraram na sala, Boris fez uma pequena vénia e retirou-se para verificar o pó da casa para arranjar trabalho para as empregadas. Damian e Niamh caminharam lentamente até ao meio da mesa, onde já estavam servidos dois pratos com dois pães com manteiga cada um, e na sua frente um cálice de cristal com leite. Os dois puxaram educadamente os cadeirões em marfim para traz e sentaram-se na almofada de veludo que já estava rígida com o passar dos anos.  
- A comida já está fria. -disse Eion, tentando arranjar um motivo de conversa.  
Morgaine mostrou um sorriso convincente, porém hipócrito, para Damian e Eion, que a olharam com desprezo e indiferença. Damian foi o primeiro a pegar nos talheres de prata e a comer sofregamente.  
- Bem, bem...Com muita fome, para quem tinha roubado comida de manhã. -ironizou Morgaine em voz baixa, e Eion percorreu o olhar ríspido desde Morgaine até Damian.  
Niamh pegou finalmente nos talheres e comeu lentamente, com dificuldade em engolir a comida. Eion pegou no cálice e engoliu o leite que restava, limpando os lábios com o guardanapo.  
A grande janela de vidro daquela sala, que se estendia até ao tecto, abriu-se subitamente com uma rajada de vento e os quatro índividuos olharam a coruja cinzenta e idosa de Eion a entrar pela sala, esvoaçando pelo tecto em voltas espectaculares. Pouco depois poisou na extremidade da mesa, deixando cair o Profeta Diário e saindo pela janela logo de seguida, fazendo com que esta se fechasse abruptamente.  
- Chegou o correio! -animou-se Morgaine, rindo-se falsamente. Claro que Damian e Niamh tiveram de forçar o riso, para que Eion não lhe lançasse um olhar reprovador.  
O chefe da casa levantou-se da mesa, visto que já tinha acabado de comer, e pegou no exemplar do Profeta Diário. Leu o título do artigo da primeira página e subitamente começou a ler o resto do artigo atentamente, uma coisa pouco vulgar, já que ele nunca lia o Profeta Diário. Niamh foi a primeira a presenciar aquele comportamento, e parou de comer para tentar perceber o que o pai lia com tanto empenho. Eion bufou e praguejou baixo enquanto atirava o jornal para cima da mesa e se sentava na cadeira, pensativo.  
- O que aconteceu, querido? -perguntou Morgaine, levantando-se da cadeira para tentar ver a notícia do Profeta Diário.  
- O corvo foi visto nesta floresta na noite passada, tiraram uma foto enquanto ele passava pela praia, mas só se nota uma sombra preta na imagem. -respondeu Eion calmamente.  
Damian pegou no Profeta Diário antes de Morgaine e leu em voz alta:  
- O Corvo foi visto outra vez, na última noite, perto da praia de Porthmouth. Depois de ter roubado algumas das lojas da aldeia, pensasse que o Corvo terá fugido com os produtos para alguma caverna numa falésia. Os Aurores locais já estão a fazer buscas pela área e interrogatórios afim de identificar o alvo.  
»Pede-se a todos os feiticeiros que deixem informações sobre o possível paradeiro deste assassino ladrão para que toda a gente possa dormir em segurança outra vez.  
Niamh devia ser a única pessoa que não sabia da gravidade deste assassino, pois quando Damian acabou de ler o artigo toda a gente gelou. Quando abriu a boca para indagar sobre o Corvo, Eion cortou-lhe as palavras com um olhar, e apressou-se a dizer:  
- Vão buscar os vossos malões para nos pormos a caminho de Londres, são sessenta quilómetros que temos de percorrer. Boris teve a amabilidade de os trazer para baixo. -Eion estendeu o braço em direcção a duas grande malas sujas e velhas que estavam colocadas perto das escadarias.  
Niamh e Damian levantaram-se silenciosamente da mesa perante os olhares observadores de Morgaine e Eion e foram buscar os respectivos malões para ir para Hogwarts. A viagem iria ser longa, já que tinham de ir à maneira dos Muggles, com um aparelho chamado carro que Eion tinha comprado uma vez numa loja de artefactos Muggles.  
Eion vestiu a capa de pele de dragão e empurrou os dois jovens pelos ombros, conduzindo-os à porta da entrada, onde já estava à espera um Ford Mondeo escarlate. 


	3. king's cross

As paredes de pedra de King's Cross estavam sempre húmidas e frias. A cor cinzenta da pedra fazia contraste com as duas grandes janelas brancas na fachada do edifício. O relógio na torre marcava as dez horas certas, e tocou dez vezes com um som arrastado e metálico.  
A viagem até lá tinha sido rápida e turbulenta, passando por lindíssimas paisagens de flores e de colinas verdejantes que faziam uivar o vento. Damian e Niamh preferiram o silêncio durante a viagem, sabiam que se falasse demasiado Eion iria-os repreender e isso não era muito satisfatório, afinal, os dois já tinham estado na solitária naquela manhã por se terem portado mal. Niamh tinha aberto a janela do automóvel para verificar se ainda conseguia cheirar a brisa marinha, do que já começava a sentir saudades, mas aquele cheiro que fazia vibrar e arranhar a garganta deu lugar ao aroma a flores do campo e a eucalipto.  
Eion abriu a mala do carro e tirou os dois malões tão abruptamente que estes caíram no chão com um som rouco. Damian pegou nos dois malões e deixou o de Niamh equilibrado no chão para que ela o pudesse pegar.  
- Vamos, agora vocês já são crescidos, eu já estou atrasado para o julgamento. -encorajou Eion enquanto consultava as horas num relógio Muggle de pulso que tinha comprado na loja do seu amigo Gregorius.  
Niamh pegou no malão e lançou um olhar de incentivo a Damian, de seguida pôs-se em bicos de pés e tocou com os lábios na bochecha enrugada do pai.  
- Adeus pai, cuide da Moony e de Aurora.  
Eion pôs a mão no sítio onde Niamh o tinha beijado e ficou com os olhos cinzentos vidrados no infinito. Niamh sabia que sempre que tocava no pai ele se lembrava de Selena, e era sempre por essa razão que Eion a afastava dele. Damian avançou a sua mão esguia e com traços femininos e Eion apertou-a vivamente. Depois os dois jovens rodaram nos calcanhares e atravessaram a estrada para entrarem em King's Cross, sob o olhar perpicaz de Eion.  
Niamh já conhecia a estação de cor e o sítio para onde devia ir todos os anos, e todos os anos ela já estava habituada a seguir ao lado de Damian, sempre mais alto e robusto que ela. Entraram pela grande porta giratória inventada pelos Muggles e passaram-na dificilmente, com a ajuda de uma funcionária da estação de cabelos castanhos apanhados atrás e de uns lindos olhos da mesma cor. Depois desceram as escadas de ferro cinzento escuro para chegarem à gare da estação. Damian olhou em volta em busca de algum feiticeiro ou bruxo, mas não teve êxito e deu de ombros.  
- Entramos já na passagem? -perguntou Niamh, pondo-lhe uma mão no ombro.  
Damian poisou o malão no chão e estalou a mão onde a carregava.  
- Ainda não, o Expresso só chega às dez e meia e acho que a passagem ainda não abriu. -respondeu.- Vamos esperar no pilar da linha dez.  
Niamh concordou com a cabeça e encaminhou-se até ao pilar com passos largos e imprecisos, depois atirou o malão contra a parede e encostou-se nesta com os braços cruzados no peito. Damian fez o mesmo, encostando-se mesmo ao lado dela.  
Os Muggles eram realmente desajeitados e não-mágicos, corriam de um lado para o outro com malas de rodas nas mãos e mochilas carregadíssimas com comida e garrafas de água. E tudo aquilo poderia caber numa pequena mala com um feitiço. Niamh bufou e olhou para o tecto de vidro fosco de King's Cross.  
- Achas que é desta vez que Morgaine vai matar a Moony?  
- Não, não te preocupes com isso. -respondeu Damian pacientemente.- Se ela a matar, eu mato-a a ela.  
Niamh sorriu torcidamente e olhou para os olhos profundos e mel de Damian. Esta era a única parte do corpo que nunca se tinha modificado desde que o conhecera, continuavam do mesmo tom, apenas se notavam alguns riscos castanhos junto à pupila.  
- Mimas-me demais, Damian. -confessou Niamh com um tom trocista.- Os Slytherin normais não fazem isso. Podes quebrar a promessa que me fizeste, para ver se recuperas a tua reputação, eu não me importo, a sério.  
- Não Niamh, eu fiz essa promessa por amizade, não como obrigação. Se te acontecesse alguma coisa eu culpava-me para o resto da minha vida. És muito nova para enfrentar o mundo real, tens de ser protegida por alguém mais velho e com experiência. -Damian parecia um adulto a falar, e Niamh assustou-se com a gravidade e seriedade da sua voz.  
Na verdade, tinha sido há três anos atrás que Damian tinha prometido isso a Niamh, numa noite de lua nova, quando os dois estavam sentados junto ao lago de Hogwarts. Niamh tinha sido rebaixada e esbofeteada pelos rapazes do sexto e sétimo ano de Slytherin, e Damian encontrou-os quando um deles estava prestes a arrancar a roupa a Niamh. Depois ele lançou um Impedimenta bastante potente para um aluno do terceiro ano, fazendo com que todos os alunos caíssem no chão atordoados, incluíndo Niamh. Elroy pegou em Niamh e transportou-a até ao lago nas suas costas, esperando que ela acordasse do atordoamento. E então ela acordou, a cara ainda perturbada e com lágrimas secas e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Damian abraçou-a e prometeu-lhe que nunca ninguém lhe iria tocar com um só dedo ou cabelo, que quem fizesse isso morria pelas próprias mãos dele. E a partir desse dia acabaram a zanga que já durava há dois anos e tornaram-se ainda melhores amigos do que naqueles tempos passados na praia descontraidamente.  
- Tu só és um ano mais velho que eu. -disse Niamh arqueando a sombracelha.- Eu sou bem capaz de me defender agora.  
- Quando te vi nas mãos daqueles vagabundos a ser usada, jurei para mim próprio que era a última vez que via alguém que eu gosto a sofrer, já me bastou assistir à morte dos meus avós. -aquela era a parte proibida, Niamh nunca tinha falado com Damian sobre os avós, nem sabia sequer como é que os seus pais e os avós tinham morrido.- Às vezes de noite ainda os ouço gritar, como se estivessem naquele quarto e eu os pudesse salvar desta vez. Mas fui demasiado cobarde, fiquei a olhar aparvalhado para eles a morrer em vez de me sacrificar por eles. -Damian fechou os olhos e Niamh reparou que ele estava a fazer um esforço para não chorar.  
- Queres falar sobre isso? -confortou Niamh, acariciando-lhe as costas da camisola larga que iludia o corpo de Damian como sendo mais largo e encorpado.  
- Não, esquece o que eu disse. Eu vou para Hogwarts e tenho uma família aqui. -Damian sorriu para Niamh e ela retribuíu o sorriso.- Não posso pensar no passado, a minha família já não é essa.  
Um comboio passou na linha à frente deles e fez um som ensurcedor. Niamh e Damian olharam ambos para as inúmeras cabeças de pessoas que iam dentro do comboio, umas morenas, outras loiras, outras ruivas e até dois japoneses vestidos como empresários, com uns óculos com armação preta. O comboio foi abrandando e travando e chiou fortemente, fazendo com que Niamh tivesse de tapar os ouvidos com a palmas das mãos. As portas abriram-se de par em par, e todas aquelas pessoas atarefadas e com pressa saíram e empurravam as que iam na sua frente, tentando chegar mais depressa ao trabalho. De entre aquela multidão de pessoas vestidas de várias cores e formas, apenas uma chamou a atenção de Damian e de Niamh, um rapaz aparentemente normal. Desceu majestosamente o vagão e ajeitou o seu extenso sobretudo preto com um emblema de uma serpente no lado esquerdo. Poisou o seu malão de cabedal preto envernizado no chão para poder puxar os cabelos loiros para trás. Aparentava os seus dezasseis, dezassete anos, já tinha o corpo de um adulto: os ombros estavam salientes e a cara era esguia, com uns olhos azuis claros gélidos e frios como o gelo. Damian acenou a mão no ar para que o jovem a pudesse ver, quando a viu não fez qualquer expressão de saudação e pegou na sua mala. Arawn Malfoy, era esse o seu nome, o conhecido rufia de Hogwarts. Porém ninguém o conhecia por esse nome, era muito díficil de pronunciar, toda a gente o conhecia por Harven ou simplesmente por Malfoy. Havia vários boatos em relação a ele, e Harven sentia-se orgulhoso por isso mesmo. Dizia-se que ele era filho de Voldemort e que era adoptado por Malfoy, visto que ele tinha uma cicatriz no braço que se parecia vagamente com uma caveira. Outros dos boatos era que ele era cúmplice do Corvo, e que também o ajudava a assassinar as pessoas do Ministério. Os passos de Harven eram rápidos e precisos, com um ligeiro cambalear de ombros e do tronco, que o faziam ficar mais atraente e despertar alguns suspiros de umas raparigas Muggles que o viam pela janela do comboio.  
- Damian, saudações amigo! -cumprimentou Harven batendo nas costas de Elroy.- Quantas vezes ficaste de castigo? -aquela era uma das perguntas que Harven fazia a todos os alunos que conhecia, era como uma marca dele, ninguém iria perguntar uma coisa tão absurda como aquela.  
- Muitos, perdi a conta por acaso. -respondeu Damian com um sorriso torcido e maroto.  
Harven felicitou-o com uma pancada nas costas e de seguida virou-se rapidamente para Niamh, fazendo com que o pequeno brinco na orelha esquerda brilhasse com a luz do sol.  
- Estás suja aqui, Bole. -disse ele, passando o dedo pela cana do nariz para mostrar a Niamh.  
A ruiva teve o impulso de esfregar a cana do nariz com força e verificar os dedos para ver o tipo de sujidade que tinha, mas as suas mãos saíram limpas e sem qualquer vestígio de pó ou de outra coisa.  
- Ah, desculpa, eram as tuas sardas! -troçou Harven, abafando um riso escarninho e maldoso.  
Arawn era sempre assim, imaturo e grosseiro, por isso Eion sempre olhava de esguelha quando Damian falava nele em casa. O juiz aconselhava Damian a afastar-se dele, afirmando que ele não era igual a Draco, era irreverente e rebelde, talvez por ter sido educado na ausência da mãe. Eion era muito exigente em relação às amizades dos jovens da casa, ele próprio as escolhia ou acabava, e se algum deles ousasse contradizê-lo Eion proibiria a eles terem quaisquer amigos sem ser aqueles que ele escolhia.  
Niamh enfureceu e ficou com a cara vermelha, como sempre ficava quando se irritava. Ela já sabia que as sardas que lhe ornamentavam o rosto eram feias e pouco atraentes, não era preciso repetir isso de novo. Ainda por cima vindo da boca do rapaz mais popular e concorrido de Hogwarts.  
Harven enfiou a mão pelo bolso de trás das calças de ganga gastas e rasgadas nos joelhos e na base e tirou uma pequena embalagem rectangular com a cor branca e vermelha. Abriu-a e tirou de lá um pequeno papel branco e amarelo envolvido numa espécie de erva seca. Niamh perscutou o objecto com uma intensa curiosidade de saber a função, nunca tinha visto nenhuma pessoa com aquilo. Damian, pelo contrário, olhava aquela pequena coisa na mão de Harven com uma paixão e admiração inimagináveis.  
- Cigarros Muggles! -sussurrou Damian, mexendo bem os lábios e os maxilares.- Onde os arranjaste? Eu nunca os encontrei em lado nenhum.  
Harven olhou em volta desconfiadamente, de seguida puxou discretamente a varinha para fora e murmurou "Incendius". A ponta do cigarro tornou-se incandescente e depois apagou-se e saíu um fumo intenso para a direcção de Niamh, o que fez com que ela tossisse. Malfoy levou o cigarro à boca e soltava o fumo à medida que o sugava mais. De seguida deu de ombros e apontou com o dedo para uma máquina encostada contra um pilar.  
- Há disso por todo o lado. Montes e montes de máquinas daquelas por todos os sítios...Mas não tenhas esperanças! Aquilo só aceita dinheiro Muggle. -explicou Harven enquanto soltava argolas de fumo pelo ar.  
- Então como conseguiste o dinheiro? -indagou Damian, olhando a máquina com um prazer indescrítivel.  
- Conheci um Muggle nas férias às escondidas do meu pai. Pedi-lhe algum dinheiro para fazer uma camada à minha mãe.  
- Chamada!... -corrigiu Niamh, pois já tinha lido essa palavra num dos livros da biblioteca sobre os costumes e aparelhos Muggles.  
- Certo, chamada. -concordou Arawn gesticulando com a mão. De seguida murmurou para que ninguém o pudesse ouvir.- Ravenclawzinha de esterco.  
Damian arqueou as sombracelhas para encorajar Harven a continuar o que estava a dizer.  
- Sim, e depois fui a um bar que havia lá perto e tirei esta beleza. -continuou, mostrando a caixa dos cigarros a Damian.- Mas aquele sacana só me deu dinheiro para comprar uma caixa, se o meu pai sabe que ando a fumar cigarros Muggles mata-me.  
Niamh já tinha lido também sobre fumar nalgum livro, e lembrou-se que aquilo matava lentamente, mais lento e dolorosamente do que um Crucius. Observou Harven entregar um cigarro a Damian, e observou-o também o acender com um pequeno Incendius. Elroy tossiu nas primeiras vezes que inspirava todo aquele fumo, mas logo depois se habituou à sensação e chegou a fechar os olhos para sentir o calor e o sabor entrar-lhe e consumir-lhe o corpo.  
- Isto é realmente bom... -confessou Damian, olhando para o cigarro com vivacidade.- Nada comparado com os cachimbos bruxos, aquilo não é droga alguma.  
Harven virou a cabeça para o tecto e soltou o fumo num ciclone que se desvaneceu no infinito.  
- Por vezes gostava de ser Muggle. As coisas que eles usam são muito mais pesadas e violentas que as nossas. -disse Arawn, tirando o cigarro quase consumido da boca para o atirar para o chão e esborrachar os seus restos com umas botas envernizadas mal apertadas.- Os cigarros são muito mais pesados que o cachimbo, eles divertem-se a fazer corridas com aquelas coisas parecidas com coches e vêem as notícias naquela coisa meia quadrada que mostra imagens em movimento.  
- Carros e televisão! -acrescentou Niamh, pondo a mão num ombro em sinal de timidez.  
Arawn olhou para ela e semi-cerrou os olhos, pegou avidamente no braço dela e apertou-o com alguma força.  
- Não me corrijas sua Ravenclaw feita de esterco... -ameaçou.  
Ele iria dizer mais alguma coisa além daquele insulto, mas não deu tempo para Harven o transmitir em voz alta, Damian já tinha apontado a varinha discretamente às costas dele.  
- Larga-a ou enfeitiço-te aqui no meio da estação, e serás troçado por todas aquelas raparigas do sétimo ano que estão além.  
Harven sentiu-se ameaçado quando ouviu a palavra "raparigas". Ele era o engatatão da escola, e não podia manchar a sua reputação com um simples feitiço da única pessoa que considerava um amigo. Baixou o braço e olhou para trás à altura dos ombros.  
- Tens de deixar de andar com esta pardalita, Damian. Só te traz problemas, mudas completamente quando estás ao pé dela.  
Niamh olhou fitou o cabelo de Harven com raiva, e pela primeira vez na vida teve vontade de esbofetear alguém. E bastava apenas levantar a mão, ele estava distraído e a apenas uns centímetros de distância.  
- Esta pardalita é a minha única amiga, e foi aquela pessoa que me ajudou quando ninguém podia dar-me atenção. -declarou Damian, enquanto afagava o braço ferido de Niamh.- E ela não se chama pardalita ou Ravenclaw, é Niamh.  
Arawn olhou irónicamente para os dois e passado um pouco soltou uma risada gracejante e estridente. Não era raro este comportamente em Harven, ele sempre tinha sido estúpido e para escapar às situações embaraçosas dava gargalhadas.  
- Vocês davam um belo casal, sabem? Os otários normalmente dão-se bem uns com os outros. -e tirou outro cigarro do bolso traseiro das calças, afastando-se dali com a mala de cabedal na mão e o cigarro por acender colocado na boca.  
Damian mirou Malfoy dirigir-se até ao pilar número nove e entrar descontraidamente através deste. Niamh olhou para um grande relógio suspenso no tecto que marcava as onze menos vinte cinco da manhã. O expresso já tinha chegado à plataforma nove e três quartos e a passagem já estava aberta. Damian tirou o cigarro da boca e lançou-o ao chão, apagando-o com as suas sapatilhas compradas numa feira Muggle. De seguida pegou nas suas coisas e ajudou Niamh a pegar nas dela, e ambos caminharam cambaleantemente até ao meio dos pilares nove e dez. Damian escolheu ser o primeiro, olhou em volta e depois correu rapidamente até ao pilar nove, desvanecendo-se na parede de tijolo sujo e cheio de pastilhas elásticas secas. Niamh repetiu o mesmo gesto de Damian, olhou para os lados desconfiadamente e respirou fundo. As malas impediam-lhe de correr rápido, então para não chamar a atenção decidiu andar calmamente e encostar-se ao pilar para passar discretamente para o outro lado.  
Niamh ouviu o apitar do comboio, aquele ruído ruidoso e antigo que ouvira sempre desde há cinco anos atrás, quando entrou para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A locomotiva era sempre a mesma, uma antiga que funcionava a carvão e que exalava um fumo insuportável. Niamh lembrou-se vagamente das histórias sobre cowboys que lia e associou aquele cenário como um "mágico faroeste". Sorriu discretamente e arrastou a mala pelo chão rapidamente para acompanhar Damian, que já a aguardava de testa arregalada.  
Aquela hora não havia movimento nenhum ao longo daquela única linha sob o tecto escuro e húmido da estação, que terminava num pequeno ponto luminoso e verdejante quando se olhava para o horizonte. Niamh pensou instantaneamente em entrar num vagão e encontrar uma cabine vazia (que de certeza que seriam muitas) para irem confortáveis durante a viagem até Hogwarts, principalmente sem terem de a dividir com infortunáveis companhias como acontecia todos os anos. Normalmente partilhavam os seus doces e lugares com miopes ou gagos, aquele tipo de pessoas que à primeira vista parecem ser aborrecidas. Puxou o braço de Damian e ambos subiram o degrau em metal do vagão, cumprimentando um elfo doméstico que alcançava apenas os quadris de Damian. Viram o cabelo loiro de Arawn ao fundo do corredor, entrando solitariamente numa cabine vazia. Damian avançou apenas algumas cabines e abriu a porta ferrugenta de uma, que parecia mais velha e gasta que todas as outras.  
- Porque escolheste logo esta? -indagou Niamh, com a voz num tom irritado.  
- Espertinha, assim esta vai ser a última cabine que vão escolher para ficar! -explicou Damian, imitando um deficiente. Poisou o malão em cima do sofá encarnado da cabine e fez com que algumas molas saltassem e furassem o estofo.  
Niamh entrou calmamente, revirando os olhos enquanto colocava o malão no suporte metálico para as malas mesmo em cima dos bancos. Como era muito baixa, teve de apoiar os joelhos no sofá e mais outras molas romperam o estofo e saltaram para o chão. Depois deixou-se cair no sofá semi-inteiro e esfolou as pernas nas molas deste.  
Damian olhou atentemente para a sua mala, e de repente teve um sobressalto, abrindo-a rapidamente e dizendo:  
- Acho que te esqueceste de alguma coisa em casa.  
Niamh fechou os olhos e verificou o quarto pela sua memória, não, pelas suas contas não se tinha esquecido de nada em especial. Só quando viu o que Damian tirava da mala é que a memória lhe tinha aguçado, o vidro estava partido e a madeira da moldura estava carcomida e coberta com grãos de areia.  
- A foto da minha mãe, trouxeste-a Damian!  
Elroy limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça e entregou a tão desejada moldura a Niamh. Selena estava particularmente bonita naquele retrato, era no casamento dela com Eion, a mãe de Niamh vestia um longo vestido encarnado com luvas que chegavam até aos cotovelos, e o seu cabelo estava solto e selvagem como num dia normal. Ela era igual a Niamh, o que as diferenciava verdadeiramente era a cor dos olhos e a forma da cara, a cara de Selena era mais redonda e uniforme que a de Niamh, parecia uma boneca de porcelana acabada de comprar.  
Niamh segurou a foto contra o peito com tanto carinho que até se emocionaria ao ver a cena. De seguida deitou-a lentamente ao seu lado e agradeceu timidamente a Damian, que a olhava satisfeito e alegre.  
- Eu fui lá buscar o meu medalhão e deduzi que te ias esquecer, como em todos os anos. -disse, tirando do bolso das calças o medalhão de ouro e pondo-o no pescoço.  
Niamh esboçou um sorriso e tirou a varinha de dentro do casaco, dizendo as palavras "Accio Hogwarts:uma história". Logo depois um livro bastante grosso e usado tinha caído sobre as suas mãos, e Niamh abriu-o mais ou menos a meio, enterrando a cara sobre as páginas.  
- Outra vez esse livro! -admirou-se Damian, quando viu pela centésima vez Niamh a lê-lo.  
Niamh não baixou o livro e acenou levemente com a cabeça, aquele livro dava-lhe tanto prazer a ler que mesmo o tendo decorado ela voltava a ler. E era em vão perturbá-la enquanto o lia, era a mesma coisa se ela não estivesse lá, porque Niamh não iria ouvir nem uma palavra do que alguém diria. Depois ela baixou rapidamente o livro ao nível dos olhos, fitando a cadavérica cara de Damian observando-a atentamente com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos sonhadores. Quando ele se apercebeu que a ruiva estava a olhar interrogativamente para ele, disfarçou a expressão de receio e virou a cabeça para a janela, olhando o apogeu da movimentação na linha. Vários alunos todos vestidos com um sobretudo preto com o emblema da sua equipa arrastavam os malões pelo chão apressadamente, tentando chegar rapidamente ao expresso e encontrar cabines vazias. Algumas caras já eram conhecidas, outras eram novas e olhavam para todos os lados com um interesse e curiosidade devorador. Alguns alunos do sexto ano rodearam um pequeno garoto do primeiro ano como hienas e roubaram-lhe alguns dos galeões que levava num saco preso ao cinto das calças. Niamh não suportava estas injustiças com os caloiros, embora ela fosse uma das que mais pregavam partidas da escola, enfiou de novo os olhos no livro e continuou a ler vorazmente.  
De repente a porta abriu-se e acabou por cair aos pés dos dois adultos sérios e aparentemente antipáticos, um de cabelos pretos despenteados e o outro com longos cabelos ruivos abaixo do ombro. O ruivo fez uma careta e disse entre gargalhadas:  
- Lá se foi a nossa cabine habitual.  
O de cabelos pretos cotovelou o ombro dele e murmurou algo como "Estamos em trabalho". Os dois recomporam-se e ajeitaram as suas largas camisolas simples e encarnadas. Pediram permissão a Damian para entrar e ele confirmou, fazendo um simples gesto com a mão. O ruivo tossiu e Niamh levantou os olhos do livro, semi-cerrando-os para os olhos verdes do de cabelo preto. Os adultos sentaram-se ao lado de Damian pouco à vontade e cumprimentaram-no com um aperto de mãos.  
- Somos Aurores... -gracejou o ruivo com um sorriso triunfante.  
Damian e Niamh trocaram um olhar e abafaram um riso com a inutilidade daquela frase.  
- Sou o Potter. -explicou o de cabelos pretos, com a voz mais professional e séria.- Aquele é o Weasley. Permitiram-nos interrogar os alunos na viagem para Hogwarts, a fim de sabermos mais sobre o paradeiro ou alguma informação sobre o Corvo ou sobre o Herdeiro de Voldemort.  
Weasley estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do feiticeiro que fora morto por Potter quando este andava no sétimo ano. Ainda não se tinha habituado à ideia de já poder falar o nome dele. Potter fulminou-o com um olhar e continuou:  
- Então...Algum de vocês sabe?  
Damian e Niamh olharam um para o outro, eles já estavam tão habituados a falar telepaticamente que muitas vezes permaneciam em silêncio. Já tinham ouvido falar do Corvo no Profeta Diário e em alguns jantares em casa, mas nunca tinham ouvido falar no Herdeiro de Voldemort, mas pelo nome temeram o pior.  
- Nunca ouvimos falar nesse tal de Herdeiro. -aventurou-se Damian, abraçando uma perna com os braços.  
- 'Tás a brincar! -exclamou Weasley, arregalando os olhos.- Essa história deve ser provavelmente a mais contada desde há um ano atrás.  
Niamh perscutou Weasley com os olhos e não gostou dele, era demasiado imaturo e atrevido para o seu gosto. Fechou o livro rapidamente e fez um ruído seco, e todos os ocupantes da cabine olharam para ela. De seguida poisou o livro no sofá semi-inteiro e cruzou os braços no peito.  
- Bem... -começou Potter, passando os olhares desde Damian até Niamh.- Quando eu andava no quinto ano, dizia-se que Voldemort tinha engravidado a Lestrange. Provavelmente uma história inventada nas lareiras, pensei. Mas depois, passado nove meses dessa história ter sido contada, ela foi encontrada morta, e foi autopsiada como morte pós-parto. Terá se pensado que Voldemort a tenha feito sofrer durante o parto, para que ela pudesse morrer quando este acabasse, dando a ele o respectivo herdeiro dos poderes. Pensem bem, um filho de Voldemort, com todos aqueles poderes, e filho da Lestrange, com toda aquela beleza e sensualidade, seria uma óptima estratégia para o Mal voltar a reinar. Desde aí que os Aurores foram se interessando mais nessa história, mas passado uns anos sem receber indícios e com Voldemort morto decidiram deixar o caso à parte. Mas, há exactamente um ano atrás, apareceu Lucius Malfoy morto em Azkaban, com uma mensagem escrita na parede com o seu próprio sangue.  
- O Herdeiro chegou, socorro. -interrompeu Weasley, tentando ganhar algum prestígio.  
- Certo... -continuou Potter.- E toda a gente sabe que nada assustava o velho Lucius, com este aviso dele eu e o Weasley começámos a investigar e a entrevistar pessoas, ao contrários de todos os outros Aurores que se interessam mais pelo Corvo.  
Niamh ouviu a história atentamente e com a boca semi-aberta. Damian permanecia sério e com uma expressão fria e sem sentimentos, de seguida clareou a voz e indagou:  
- Então, pensam que um de nós é o Herdeiro?  
- Não, claro que não. Mas sabes, nós temos a experiência que normalmente os alunos de Slytherin sabem mais coisas sobre isso do que os outros.  
- Mas pensou mal! -interrompeu Niamh, com uma voz cortante e gélida como a morte.- Eu sei uma coisa sobre o Corvo, se vocês não leram a manchete no Profeta Diário. Ele foi visto na floresta ao pé da minha casa.  
Weasley cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos:  
- Sim, sim, nós lemos o Profeta Diário todos os dias. Mais alguma informação que tenham?  
Niamh deu de ombros e encostou-se ao sofá confortavelmente, olhando Damian fitar o chão com a cabeça noutro mundo. Ouviu-o fazer uma espécie de um latido e fraziu as sombracelhas.  
- Damian...O que foi isso? -indagou.  
O loiro tapou a boca com a mão e com os olhos arregalados sussurrou algo como "Não sei". Potter arqueou as sombracelhas e disse-lhe:  
- A tua cara faz-me lembrar alguém...Deve ser só impressão minha.  
Weasley franziu o sobrolho e tirou do bolso das calças de ganga um bloco de notas velho e usado, com a capa dobrada e amarrotada.  
- Como são os vossos nomes e sobrenomes, mesmo? -indagou, pegando numa pena e conjurando um frasco de tinta que levitava.  
Niamh olhou-o de alto a baixo, mas pensou que seria melhor responder-lhe, já que ele era um adulto e para agravar ainda mais era um Auror.  
- Niamh Bole e Damian Elroy.  
Weasley escreveu os seus nomes com a pena, apoiando o bloco de notas na palma da mão. Niamh não resistiu à curiosidade e espreitou discretamente para a folha, e viu uma grande lista de nomes desconhecidos e alguns riscados avidamente por cima.  
- Eu não autorizo a divulgação do meu nome em circunstância alguma! -alertou Damian, olhando-os com desaprovação.  
- Claro, claro; nós só estamos a apontar a quem nós já fizemos a entrevista. -explicou Weasley, fazendo desaparecer a pena e o bloco de notas no ar com um toque de varinha.  
Potter levantou-se e agradeceu pela disponibilidade, de seguida saiu pela soleira da porta, puxando Weasley pelo braço.  
Damian também se levantou e pegou na porta caída no chão para apoiá-la na soleira da porta, esperando que com os movimentos do comboio esta não caisse. Voltou a sentar-se e esboçou um sorriso irónico para Niamh, dizendo:  
- Aurores.  
A ruiva sorriu e pegou novamente em "Hogwarts: uma história" para continuar a ler. Enfiou o nariz pelas páginas e descodificou rapidamente as palavras. Estava a ler sobre as punições antigas em Hogwarts (claro que Dumbledore já tinha desistido de algumas) e uma chamou-lhe especialmente à atenção. Dizia que qualquer aluno não se poderia envolver com alunos de equipas diferentes, apenas com a dele, e se era descoberto seria punido com uma poção de amor para se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa da sua equipa. "Que horrível" pensou Niamh "Acho que se essa regra ainda existisse metade dos alunos andariam cabisbaixos, mas também, de que é que isso me interessa? Ninguém gosta de mim, nem eu gosto de ninguém"  
Na verdade, Niamh nunca tinha amado, apenas tinha sentido uma atracção por Arawn no segundo ano, e uma atracção por Damian no terceiro, quando eles voltaram a ser os melhores amigos. Mas nessas duas experiências ela tinha sido iludida por um par de olhos bonitos e de corpos esbeltos, nada mais; nem sequer sabia o verdadeiro significado do amor. Tinha lido em livros de poesia Muggle uns excertos de sonetos sobre amor, mas aquilo não lhe valia nada, aquilo era a sensação do amor para os autores, não para ela, e cada autor tinha uma ideia diferente. Uns diziam que o amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, outros lamentavam-se e diziam que era a pior coisa do mundo.  
- O que é o amor, Damian? -indagou, sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
Elroy admirou-se com a súbita pergunta e riu-se para disfarçar a atrapalhação.  
- Toda a gente sabe o que isso é, é uma atracção e uma forte empatia com uma pessoa. -respondeu, com um tom de troça.  
- Não! Eu estou a perguntar o que é para ti o amor. -corrigiu Niamh, levantando por fim a cara do livro e olhando seriamente para o fundo dos doces olhos de Damian.  
Bole estava habituada a receber uma resposta fria e insensível por parte de Damian, ele não era romântico, nem de longe, e só gostava das raparigas pela parte física. No entanto, Elroy olhou pela janela para os campos verdejantes, com pequenas flores brancas e grandes árvores ao fundo, e um pequeno lago azul reflectido pelo ceu limpo. Parecia inseguro e sonhador, olhava a paisagem com tanta paixão que até doía o coração.  
- O amor é como um rio. -começou, continuando a fitar a extensa e lindíssima paisagem.- Ele nasce, corre, aumenta e desagua. E quando nasce e corre pelo rio principal ninguém o pára até morrer no mar. Quando corre pelos afluentes já é diferente, há vários e vão ter de passar por obstáculos, e por vezes a maior parte não consegue chegar. Mas há sempre um que chega ao rio principal.  
Niamh arrepiou-se com a sensibilidade das palavras que Damian tinha dito, nunca pensara que ele tinha tanta vocação para divagar. Mas para sua própria admiração ele continuou:  
- E quando eu disse que nunca se pára, é porque não se pára. Nem que a outra pessoa seja seu irmão, a água não pode simplesmente desaparecer ou se evaporar. -por fim Damian voltou a concentrar a sua visão no presente e em Niamh, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso triste.  
- Mas o que é que tu sentes quando estás apaixonado por alguém? -indagou Niamh, pondo o livro de lado e interessando-se ainda mais na conversa.  
- Vontade de estar com a pessoa todos os segundos, vontade de tocar na pessoa mas não o fazer por ter medo de nunca mais a conseguir largar e não conseguir tirar os olhos dela, mesmo que nos obriguemos a isso.  
Niamh iria fazer mais outra pergunta, Damian percebia sobre assuntos amorosas, embora ele nunca tenha namorado com nenhuma rapariga de Hogwarts; mas subitamente a porta caíu de novo para trás e do outro lado estava uma garota do primeiro ano, de olhos mel ainda mais claros que os de Damian e cabelos curtos e pintados de magenta. Entrou para dentro sem dar explicações e apoiou de novo a porta na soleira.  
- Eu conheço-te? -perguntou Niamh irónicamente.  
A garota sentou-se ao lado de Damian, um pouco afastada dele, e poisou o seu pequeno malão púrpura no chão. De seguida estendeu o braço e apertou a mão a Niamh.  
- Íris Nymphadora.  
Niamh arqueou a sombracelha e retirou a mão, encostando-se ao sofá e olhando para o tecto esburacado da cabine.  
- Então...Primeiro ano, hein? -arriscou Damian, tentando ser simpático.  
- Sim. -Íris mostrou um leve sorriso.- Espero que seja Slytherin, como os meus pais.  
Damian sorriu torcidamente e cruzou os braços ao peito, a garota aparentava ter um perfil próprio de Slytherin, tinha respostas rápidas, frias e precisas.  
- Os Aurores já vos entrevistaram? -indagou Íris, olhando para Niamh.  
- Sim, sim. Foi entediante, não sabiamos nada sobre isso e tivemos de aguentar com a história. -respondeu Elroy, revirando os olhos.  
Íris pegou na sua mala e abriu-a rapidamente, tirando um papel de pergaminho velho e amarrotado. De seguida fechou a mala e voltou-a a pôr no chão.  
- A minha mãe tinha-me dado isto antes de ir para a América. -explicou-se, entregando o pergaminho a Niamh.- O Auror Potter parecia bastante interessado nele e queria-o levar, mas eu não o deixei. É só um pedaço de pergaminho e não tem nada lá escrito! Podes ver se tem algum feitiço aí escondido, Niamh?  
A ruiva admirou-se de como ela sabia o seu nome, Íris deu uma gargalhada clara e estonteante e acrescentou:  
- És muito conhecida, mais do que imaginas. Falam muitas vezes de ti na minha casa, de como tu lês e sabes mais do que muitos dos bruxos nas mais altas classes. E têm-te muita confiança, achei que talvez saibas o que isto significa para o Potter.  
Niamh pegou no pedaço de pergaminho e guardou-o entre as páginas do livro.  
Faltava pouco para chegar a Hogwarts, e já se conseguia ouvir os passos da senhora dos doces ao fundo e a sua estridente voz perguntando "Doces?". 


End file.
